


And a Dress Cut Down to There

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her name was Lola. No, really. Set after 19.10 ["Pledge"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a Dress Cut Down to There

**Author's Note:**

> In 19.10, "Pledge", Jack says he got blown off from a girl from Lakeshore Drive. Interesting thought, Jack not getting the girl. So I ran with it. Much love to amazonqueenkate for the read-through. I think it's a bit more solid now.

“Tell me about her,” Mike says after the waitress has come and taken their order.

Jack’s brow furrows. “Tell you about who?”

“The girl from Lakeshore Drive who turned you down.”

“Why?”

Mike shrugs. “I don’t know. The idea of you getting turned down is a foreign concept to me. I’m interested.”

Jack eyes Mike for a moment to see if he’s joking. “There’s not much to tell.”

“There’s something.”

It’s true, so Jack nods and leans back in his chair and thinks for a moment. “Her name was Lola—”

“Bullshit,” Mike interrupts.

Jack grins. “Do you want the story or not?”

Mike cocks his head and squints at Jack, studying the set of his face. “Okay. Her name was Lola.”

“Lola Maria Catherine Luchiano,” Jack says, drawing out the syllables and smiling in remembrance. “Beautiful. She had black hair and blue eyes and small hands.”

“You were in love?” Mike asks, trying to picture the teenager Jack would have been. Those same intense eyes on a much younger face, that same walk in a whipcord thin body.

“I thought I was.” Jack looks down and studies his hands. “I talked her into going to a movie. Took me three weeks.”

Mike can see it clearly; a young Jack with the same determination and a lot less finesse. “What movie did you see?”

Jack shakes his head. He chuckles. “I don’t remember.”

“Bullshit. Your memory’s too good for that.”

“I remember her&lt;” Jack says quietly. “She braided her hair. Tied it with a yellow ribbon.”

“Stop.” Mike holds up his hand. “Her name was Lola. She was a showgirl. With yellow ribbons—”

“It’s the complete truth,” Jack interrupts. "And it's 'feathers in her hair', not 'ribbons'." He shrugs at the skeptical look Mike gives him. “It's true. All of it.”

The problem with Jack, Mike thinks, is his ability to say things that sound ridiculous and make them sound believable. But he’s learned to read Jack and everything he’s saying, ridiculous as it sounds, is true. “All right,’ Mike says and nudges Jack’s foot under the table. “She had a yellow ribbon in her hair.”

Jack smiles. “Yes, she did. I watched her watch the movie. She didn’t even notice.”

“What happened? You got her to a movie. When’d she turn you down?”

“When we were leaving. I went to the bathroom. When I came back out, she was talking to friends. I tried to talk to her, and she blew me off. She told her friends I was some tenement trash who kept bothering her. I walked home, went to my room, and didn’t talk to her again.”

Mike’s quiet for a moment. “Lucy,” he says quietly. “I took her to a party, and she decided I wasn’t fun enough. Found her with someone who had more fun drinking cheap beer than I did.” Mike shrugs. “Not quite the same—”

“It’s close,” Jack says. “There’s class, and there’s class.”

“Sure.”

Jack raises his glass. “To not having any.”

“Or having too much.”


End file.
